Kel is in trouble with Neal
by Dyana-of-Tortall
Summary: This is the result of too many Sunday afternoons spent with my computer!
1. Default Chapter

Please review, I know this is aweful! **Disclaimer: Not guilty! These characters are not mine!**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sir Nealan of Queenscove sat talking to Sir Cleon of Kennan. His face looked sad, a remembering face. "How will I ever be able to tell Kel? It was so sudden." "Don't ask me. We're not on talking terms." Cleon replied glumly. "Why? I thought you were. well." "What? No, I am to be married at midwinter though she was off me before that." "What happened? Did you fight?" "No. She just. drifted away I guess." "Who was it?" "No one. Well, I think it might be Domitan." "What, my cousin? The one who calls me meathead?" "That's right. It must run in the family." "What? In Mithros' name Kennan! What the hell are you on about?" "Well, in second year, and third for that matter, it looked like she had a mega crush on you Neal." "What? Now you're the crazy one!" "Didn't you see it?" "There was nothing to see. She was one of us. And you were the one who called her those colourful names!" Cleon of Kennan has left the building!  
  
Two weeks later  
  
Keladry of Mindelan and Princess Shinkokami sat talking in the royal menagerie with Daine talking about the upcoming royal wedding. In storms Neal, bowing to the princess, nodding to Daine but not taking his eyes of Kel. "May I have an ear Lady Keladry?" Neal asked cautiously. "Of coarse. May I be excused," Kel asked her company, "I will not be long." Diane and Shinko smiled and continued their conversation. Stepping into the formal gardens Kel wondered what have I done this time? "Kel, did you have a crush on me?" blurted out Neal, unusually tactless. "Well, errrrr, I, oh, are you coming to the ball this evening?" "Kel," Neal said, "you're dodging the subject." "Well. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, to start off, I hate romance. Not when I read it but when I write it. If this goes ok I might change my mind, maybe not. Yes Camisole, this WILL be a Kel/Neal and I probably will have to change the rating, dang! Thanks for the tip White-Wolf, hope it worked this time. **Disclaimer: I might be insane but I know these aren't mine!**  
  
  
  
"Well." "Kel, does this mean that you love me?" **Yuki does not exist, not here, it just makes my life easier if she's off the cast, in case you were wondering.** "Neal, I, ." Kel broke away from Neal and ran, her legs cramping and her heart pounding. In her mind she cried out, 'I love you, Neal, I do!' but her mouth, unusually stubborn, clamped closed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later, in her room, Kel looked around; glaive, Griffin, old book, portraits, practice clothes, wait, portraits. Kel rummaged around and began to leaf through the parchment. Mama, Papa, Anders, Inness, Conal, Neal, Owen, Neal, Merric, Neal, Roald, Neal, Seaver, Neal, Faleron, and ohhh, Neal! 'Why do I have so many pictures of him?' her treacherous mind asked, already knowing the answer. "Kel," Neal gasped, literally pulling the door off its hinges, "Damn!" he muttered. "Kel, I love you, I always have." He stated this quite plainly, as if they were in classes with the Mithran priests once again. "Do you love me?" Kel looked away, fidgeted, then, quiet as moonlight, whispered, "Yes." Neal smiled and Kel looked up. They began to walk down to the supper hall they shared with their year mates, not looking at each other, but each had changed. Kel's eyes burned with feeling and Neal was calm, too calm for his usual self. All of their friends could see it but wisely no one mentioned it. Later, Neal escorted her to the riding stables where they saddled their horses and went for a ride.  
  
So, did you like it? I hope you did, read it and review and then I will write more. 


	3. Chapter 3

Walking through the corridors of the palace Kel found herself with a goofy smile on her face. She swiftly switched to Yamani lump mode but in her head she grinned all the more. Neal looked at her and smiled. He knew she was hiding her emotions behind her Yamani mask and he couldn't help smiling. As Kel saddled Hoshi Neal saddled his horse, Whisper. They set off for the royal forest. Talking of trivial things they dismounted and lead their mounts through a denser patch to a glade. Looking at Neal Kel wondered aloud,  
  
"Where are the sonnets? The poems of my grace, my beauty and my poise?"  
  
"I am too in love to even put my mind to poetry Kel."  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day, you, too in love to write poetry." A fleeting smile played across her features, she was obviously remembering his more comical poems.  
  
"And I never thought I'd see the day, you smiling like a moonstruck lover." At this comeback Kel blushed and aimed a gentle punch at his arm. Neal just grinned.  
  
"So Neal, does this mean you will stop the sarcasm and irony?"  
  
"What ever made you think that? I live for using those traits!"  
  
They picked themselves up and remounted, taking the horses back at walking pace. Looking at the sky Kel saw a flock of birds heading towards the palace. But was it birds? Catching a gleam of silver reflected off of a wing Kel swore profusely.  
  
"STORMWINGS!" She yelled at Neal and set Hoshi off at a gallop, Neal just behind her. Retrieving her crossbow from where it was slung over her back Kel fumbled with bolts until she eventually had loaded her weapon. Aiming, she fired at a wing, not wanting to fatally injure one of the immortals. The bolt skidded off and caused the Stormwing to turn around. It used a widely recognised hand gesture and flew away screaming curses.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You did well to warn us of this," said Sir Imrah of Leggan, Prince Roald's former knight master. "Something is definitely afoot."  
  
"Perhaps it's awing." Suggested Sir Myles, in all seriousness.  
  
"We must discuss this further." The king said firmly. Kel and Neal knew that they were dismissed, bowed and left the chamber.  
  
"Goodnight Kel. Sorry about your messed up evening."  
  
"It wasn't your fault. Anyway, your evening was as messed up as mine was. Goodnight." They smiled at one another then separated to go to their rooms. But even if their day was at an end. They events of the day would be remembered by many, for different reasons, for a long, long time.  
  
  
  
**Is this length better? I hope you like it. I am aiming to update at least every 4 days but my new RE teacher has taken a dislike to me and I foresee piles, no mounds of homework coming my way. Oh well. **  
  
**Disclaimer: Character: Tammy although I have twisted their personalities considerably. Writing: Me**  
  
Please Review. 


	4. Author's note

I'm back! I have overcome my K/N block. I can write! I will write!  
  
We now return you to the scheduled programming: 


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry it's short, I'll post up more soon.  
  
Keita: Thanks! I hope it will keep the plot all the way through.  
  
White-Wolf: Thanks!  
  
Flare: I'm back and I'll keep at it now.  
  
Lady Knight: He'll be there soon, don't worry. *Evil grin*  
  
  
  
Kel began a complex pattern dance, her glaive making the air around her hum. She was under strain from the jobs given to her after the arrival of the stormwings. Her face had become drawn; deep smudges were visible underneath her eyes. The stormwing attacks just didn't add up. What drove them to flock around the palace like a hawk circling prey? Why did they just appear?  
  
Neal was dodging the blows of a third year page. Kel saw and smiled. He always played the cruel noble but, as she had found out, he had many soft spots. Many! He spotted her and smiled, excusing himself to the page. Following her to the mess hall he smiled.  
  
"So, do you think about those stormwings?" He asked.  
  
"I haven't had time to think," Kel replied "I've been on dratted scouting missions all the time."  
  
"Never mind. I'm sure SOMETHING will take your mind off it soon."  
  
"SOMETHING? I don't trust somethings. Spill."  
  
"No way."  
  
"Tell."  
  
"No. You'll see." They had reached the mess hall by this point and had been bombarded by questions from Owen about the stormwings. Kel smiled in her head, Owen was irrepressible. 


End file.
